Harvey
Harvey *'Number': 27 *'Class': Dubs Crane Engine No. 4101 *'Designer:' Dubs & Co *'Builder': Dubs & Co *'Built': 1901 *'Configuration': 0-4-0CT Harvey is a crane engine. Bio Television Series All the engines except Thomas did not trust Harvey at first, but when he rescued Percy after an accident, they realised that his difference was what made him special. Since then, he has proved very useful, using his crane arm for maintenance, building and clearing up. He mainly works at Brendam and the yard, but his favourite place to be is at the Water Works, where he is said to live. Since his addition to the railway, Harvey's helped after many accidents, but he couldn't do it alone, so Rocky was brought to help. In the seventeenth season, he helped Thomas back onto the rails after an accident. Later, Bill and Ben made fun of Harvey for being both a crane and an engine. However, Porter helped Harvey see to the positives of being a crane engine. The dock manager asked Harvey to deliver flatbeds of scrap metal to Vicarstown since Edward had been delayed, but because he wasn't paying attention when he was going down Gordon's Hill, his flatbeds derailed and made a terrible mess. Fortunately for Harvey, he was able to use his crane to clear it up and was able to deliver the cargo. In the eighteenth season, Harvey helped Samson with the building of The Earl's new Dinosaur Park and later helped Samson with collecting track side scrap for the scrapyards while Scruff was being repaired. Harvey also was seen helping lift Percy's brakevan back on the tracks in the twentieth season. Basis Harvey is based on a Dubs Crane Engine No. 4101. Livery With perhaps the most distinctive appearance of any engine, Harvey is painted burgundy with yellow lining and brown square buffers. His name is written in yellow on his side. His number, 27, is written on both sides of his crane arm in yellow. Persona Harvey is a relentlessly cheery, big-hearted, helpful crane engine. He has a very unusual shape, due to his crane attachment atop his boiler, which he can be sensitive about should other engines make fun of it. However, he is very able to show that his crane is very useful in lifting cargo, trucks, and sometimes some smaller engines. He has a booming, thoughtful voice and large wooden buffers. He is happy to work anywhere, ready to help clear up after an accident, and offer words of care, comfort, and advice. Appearances * Season 1 - Harvey's Goods Train, Toby Saves the Lambs (does not speak), Shortcut to Castle Loch, Big Strong Murdoch, and Thomas' Three Cheers (deleted scene) * Season 2 - Slow Coaches, Fergus and the Electric Engines (cameo), Duck and Dilly (cameo), Stories of the Sea, Dave's New Home, Scottish Engines, Disaster on Sodor (cameo), and Flying Scotsman Departs (cameo) * Season 3 - Cold Crews * Season 4 - Timothy and Dennis (mentioned), Serious Samson, Neville at the Scrapyard, The Wrong Sort of Coal (cameo), and Broken Down Crane * Season 5 - Sodor Snowstorm (cameo), Henry to the Rescue, and Percy and James * Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel (cameo) and Timothy the Ghost Engine (cameo) * Season 8 - Bradford Returns (cameo) Specials: * Thomas and the Storm * The Curse of the Kipper * Sodor and the Mystery of Christmas * The Big Race Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Tank engines Category:Cranes